Enough
by SannGoCrazyLikaBiatch
Summary: Raven had enough of Beas Boy, and his silly stupid girlfriend, Terra. Raven had brought her back, you'd think she'd show some respect for her. M for later scenes and language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok, so I LOOOVVEE this website! Thank you for the one person (XxSiNnEr007xX) for reviewing my story! I really appreciated that someone took time for it. So it's probably going to be hard handling two (or more! Ha!) fanfics at once, but I'll try. There's a lot of talk in this, but the sex doesn't come immediately, like my other story. Hope you like it!

Raven groaned, and stormed into her room.

She had had ENOUGH of Beast Boy. ENOUGH, she claimed!

I mean, sure, she said that a few times before, but she never really meant it, just wanted to tease him. But not he had gone too far.

It hurt her watching him and Terra.

Terra had gone back to human, and it hurt Raven knowing it was because of her. She had helped bring them back together.

She thought her being stone would bring them closer, but whatever.

Anyways, she was just reading her book, and chewing on an apple, when she heard Beast Boy's obnoxious, "hey I have a new park for Raven! Terra, come help me!"

And the even more obnoxious, "a new prank for Raven? I'm so in! Okay why is it?"

Apparently, they wanted to throw a water balloon at her and while she was distracted, grab her book and use it to make Raven do crazy things for them.

Right when they entered, Raven used her dark magic and popped the balloon behind BB's back, and it exploded, causing a loud and wet explosion in his butt.

Before they could move, Raven took out a camera and snapped that moment.

It was hilarious.

Beast Boy looked like he had shit his pants, and his face was purple. Terra looked shocked.

Raven smirked to herself.

BB had a heart and started laughing too. "You got me, Rae. I'll get you next time, though!"

Terra's heart was lost, though.

"You witch bitch! What the hell?! We worked in it, and you just had to ruin it, huh?!"

"Terra, it's cool, it's just Rae's way of saying we're friends…"

"No way! And stop calling her 'Rae'! She's only your team mate, nothing more, why don't you call me a nickname? Ter, or even Tar!"

"I didn't know it bothered you so much…"

Terra fumed, "BB! Now you do! Now move your ass!"

Raven looked up from her book, "Terra? I can see you are stressed? How about we meditate together, huh? It always seemed to calm you down…"

Terra's eyes glowed, "together? Go away, slut! And stop trying to be my friend, and stealing Beabs from me!"

Raven blushed, "excuse me? I…"

Before she could continue, Terra screamed, "NO! Go away, demon slut! You and your red four eyes daddy can just get your evil noses out of me and BB, so fuck off devil spawn!"

Raven stood still, the book in her hand gripped tightly, "we'll excuse me, dirt bag, but my 'four eyes' got your ass out of being stone forever. Be grateful, please,"

Terra laughed, "Grateful? For what? I could've escaped myself!"

"So why didn't you do it?"

Terra stopped, "shut up, demon slut,"

Raven out her hoodie on, " after you, dirt turd,"

Terra's eyes glowed again, but before anything happened, Raven threw the book she was reading right at Terra's face with her dark magic.

Terra stood stunned.

Raven walked to her room slowly, "show some respect for those who saved you,"

Suddenly, a small voice peeped.

"What was that?"

Then, his voice boomed, "Dirt turd? VERY original, huh? Raven, stop your wits, stop being jealous. Your demonic side just must have taken over or something because you can't seem to like anything, you worthless devil!"

Raven stood still for a while, processing what he said.

After a few seconds, she opened her mouth, "I've had enough of you. Ankle biter,"

And fleed to her room.


	2. Secrets Unlocked

A/N: I don't want to neglect this story and continue on my other one, so here's a chapter!

Raven fumed in her room. Ever since she beat her father, she was able to feel and show much more emotion, and it didn't destroy anything.

How dare she! No, how dare HE!

She thought her going back to human and Raven helping her do so, Terra would be at least grateful, she was anything but.

She mocked Raven for being a demon and tortured her relentlessly about how she should get a boyfriend, oh wait! She probably scared then away with her four eyes and darkness.

Beast Boy usually just laughed if it was tiny teasing, but told her to stop if it got too bad.

Terra wasn't so bad at first, she and Raven really had it. They had similiar powers, and often trained together, since they both needed controlling.

Then if Terra got too stressed, Raven would help her out and they would meditate together.

But then one day Terra decided to go all bitch mode on her.

She made rude comments about her, saying demons can never be happy, and doing more and more things with the other teammates, leaving her out completely.

But it wasn't all doom and gloom, she still had her friends, and Beast Boy defended her quite a lot of times.

But now that even HE had gone mad at her, everything she felt just candidness from her fingertips.

Meditating can't even help her now, she just kept rewinding to what Beast Boy said, and cried out loud.

She packed her bags. She was giving Terra one last chance, just like Robin did to her when she betrayed them.

One chance; if she ruins it, Raven was leaving this place for good.

She crept out of her room, careful not to look suspicious.

She knocked on Terra's door, and waited. Finally, it opened, and she saw her long hair and blue eyes. "Whaddya want? Oh. Hi Raven. What do YOU want?"

Terra's eyes glowed and her fists clenched. Raven stared her right in the eyes, "Terra, I'm sorry. For throwing that book at you and ruining your prank,"

Terra laughed teasingly, "sorry? My ass! And why are you apologizing? For flirting with my boy?!"

Raven's eyes widened, and for a second they nearly turned red. She gritted her teeth, patience was the right way, "I don't flirt, sorry. And if you can't seem to appreciate that I at least apologized when I did minimum damage while you hurt me both mentally and physically, then I guess you haven't the wits - or brains - to do it. I hope you can forgive me,"

And with that, Raven slammed the door with her magic and went to te living room.

Cyborg was there, sipping root beer and making comments to the online player opponent.

"Hey Cy?"

"What up, Rae?"

"Do you think there's anything wrong with Terra? Or me?"

There was a pause, "I guess everyone has something wrong. You like reading and healthy foods, and Terra is way too into playing and has no seriousness in her. We're all just like that,"

Raven nodded her head, "thanks. It's just Terra seems to get all up in me nowadays. Even commented on my demonic side earlier…"

Cyborg pauses his game, and turned around, "she did WHAT?! Man, it's probably 'cause she found out that Beast Boy-" he gave a look like he almost told a huge secret.

"Beast Boy what?"

Cyborg groaned, "don't tell anyone: Beast Boy had - still might have - a crush on you. Man, he's been drooling over you like a dog. And Terra was just a distraction,"

Raven teased Beast Boy in many ways, but couldn't in love. Having almost no feelings at all, love was very strong, and she wasn't about to go on messing with other people's.

"It's okay, Cy. I will keep it safe," then she used dark magic and imitated her lips being zipped.

Cyborg laughed, and went back to his game, shrugging off the fact that he had lied to his best friend.

But that wasn't what Raven cared about.

Beast Boy loved her. Even if he doesn't now, he did once.

And it was _enough_ to make Raven blossom.

A/N: I'm planning on keeping the title of this story, an I want to use more "enough" in it. So, hence the last sentence. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Surprise! Or not…

A/N: I feel like I'm neglecting this story, and I checked and apparently I have some followers! So here's a chapter for you!

Raven kicked at the dirt with her big, heavy black boots. She wore a tight purple tank top and black skinny jeans.

After her argument very one-sided, if you ask her) with Terra, Raven changed her clothes and went for a walk in the park.

Crushing the dry leaves under her huge boots, she imagined each one was a tiny fragment of Terra's unimaginable beauty. If she stomped enough, all that would be left is a tiny, useless Terra.

So into her stomping and crushing, Raven didn't notice someone walk past her, and she accidently crushed his right foot.

"Oh my… I am SO sorry!"

Raven looked up and was about to apologize some more, when she met… his… eyes.

He was handsome. Very handsome. He had shaggy black hair that rubbed across his forehead, his bright blue eyes shone, and although he just had his foot crunched by a heavy boot, he managed to give a smile. He wore a black t shirt with the words: "not for free" on it and jeans.

"Hey, it's cool. Better stop kicking and crushing those leaves though, I think they're scared of you,"

Raven blinked and giggled at him. She giggled. "Hi… yeah, these gigantic boots don't really help much either…"

He smiled and laughed, "but they look freaking cool. I'm Dan, you?"

"Raven,"

He smiled even bigger, "Raven? That's a cool name, very mysterious and dark. Just like that tank top you're wearing now."

Raven looked down, and realized she had worn the one with a creepy clown face and the words, "Try and Hide From That"

She giggled again and said, "didn't realize I had such a stupid shirt on. Life, you know?"

Dan laughed lightly, "well, I'd love to chat, but I have a VERY important football tournament to go with my buds. Here's my number, though."

He handed over a small slip of paper to her, "you keep slips of paper with your number around with you?"

"Just in case I meet really gorgeous people. Like you."

Her mouth hung open.

She flew back to the Tower, face red and heart pounding.

She literally dance her way back to her room.

But was stopped by something.

And by something, Terra.

"Oh hey Four eyes, why you so happy? Some drunk perv knocked you up?" Raven frowned immediately and stood on the floor with a THUD. "No, Terra. Actually, I met someone."

Terra laughed out loud, "MET someone? Who, some dark loser from one of your dark poem clubs?" Raven clenched her fists, "no, more along dark haired blue eyes beauty. Anyways, I can't stand to breathe while you're here, bye~"

Raven flew to her room. To find a VERY BIG SURPRISE.

Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? What are…"

Before she could continue, she felt warm lips on hers. Enough warmth to make her mind lose all thoughts.

A/N: I know, it's quite short and quick, but how do you like it? And also, I have a foggy idea of how this story goes and ends, but I only have the conflict, and end, just not much story to it. I'm just hinting into: please send in some ideas. I'm willing to take suggestions and even some OCs. But only when I mention I need some. Bye~


	4. What's Wrong? Me

A/N: the last time I posted a chapter was WAY too long ago. Don't worry, I'm not leaving alone any of my stories, especially not 'Crazy Mob Princesses'. I've got a few OCs to do but I only write and post when I feel like writing it, and honestly, right now, I CANNOT think of any way to write a new chapter, so here's one for a story I haven't even have a second look. Hope you like it!

Beast Boy felt cold hands on his chest, and smiled. But soon enough, his smile was slapped away when the hands pushed him from the kiss.

Stumbling back - and nearly tripping over - Beast Boy gasped slightly and looked up at Raven.

Her violet eyes had grown wide and her mouth hung wide open, both her hands were surrounded in her black magic.

They just stood staring at each other in shock for a while, until Raven opened her mouth, "Beast Boy?"

Said boy blushed deeply and replied, "yeah?"

"What the FUCK was that about?!"

Raven started shaking, and her hand clenched into fists, her magic growing even bigger. Beast Boy rubbed his hair, "Raven, I…"

He couldn't finish his sentence "what is WRONG with you? Just an hour ago you were calling me some kind of weirdo demon and now you KISS ME? Am I a joke to you?"

Beast Boy bit his lower lip, and looked down. Raven noticed this and calmed down a little.

"Beast Boy? Gar? Garfield! Answer me!"

Beast Boy looked up into Raven's beautiful blue eyes, "Raven… I love you."

-an hour later-

She didn't know what happened. She really didn't. Beast Boy said he loved her. And then…

Terra had both hands cuffed down heavily, so she couldn't use her powers. Frustrated, she kicked around the metal cell.

Beast Boy LOVED Raven. Tears blurred her eyes. She spoke to herself, "Four eyes has an admirer…"

-back to Beast Boy and Raven-

Raven lay down. Her body refused to move, but her mind was going crazy. After Beast Boy had said his last three words, this huge boulder came crashing through her door and slamming into both of them. Raven had healed magically. And Beast Boy? She really didn't know.

Slowly getting up, she noticed a slip of paper besides her on a table. Reading it, it said:

555-654  
-call me, beautiful

Smiling a little bit, she picked up her mobile and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Dan? Yeah, it's Raven."

Beast Boy was sound asleep until his ears picked up Raven's voice from the room next to his.

"Today? Oh… yeah, sure. What time again? Ok, I'm sure I can make it…"

His eyes closed again. He wasn't that stupid, obviously she was being asked out to a date. Slamming his left hand down, he mentally kicked himself.

He had ditched his girlfriend, who absolutely loved him, for a girl that had never had any feelings for him and obviously had a thing going on with someone else.

A/N: I decided to ditch the whole "enough" thing at the ends of each chapter. Also, I need an OC. I need a girl roughly the age of 16-19. Because - not spoiling anything - but some things are about to happen.  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender: (girl would be best)  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
If I have more than one OC I will use the one I like the best. And please don't grow attached to your OC because readers will most probably hate his/her guts when a new chapter is posted.


End file.
